


An Echo

by WritingIsMyOneTruePassion



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Shadowkeep, Shadowkeep spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsMyOneTruePassion/pseuds/WritingIsMyOneTruePassion
Summary: They all whisper to you, but this one is loudest.





	An Echo

"You're crying."

I reached up to touch my cheek. Sure enough, my fingers came away wet.

"What happened down there?"

I shook my head and waved away the concern.

"Nothing," I whispered. I dared not speak any louder, afraid my voice would break and expose my fear.

"Well, it couldn't have been nothing. Something spooked you down there. What was it?"

"The ones I still fight in my nightmares."

"Heh. After everything you've seen, everything you've done, I can't imagine what you didn't see."

I shook my head again and stepped away, but the presence still lingered over my shoulder.

"Who was it? Uldren?"

I remained silent.

"Hm, no then. Oryx?"

I still said nothing.

"C'mon, help me out here. Riven?"

"None of those."

"Well I know it wasn't me."

I grit my teeth and shook my head. "No, not you."

"Lucky it wasn't me. But I guess this is all I'll ever be to you, huh? An echo of a person you couldn't save, didn't even try to save. I was right there, one room away, and you let me die."

I pressed my hand over my mouth to keep myself from wailing. I clenched my eyes shut, tears blurred my vision anyway.

"You let them beat me, destroy my Ghost. You let them kill me, Guardian. If I had brought any other Guardian, I would still be here. But no, I brought you. And now I'm dead."

A weight pressed against my shoulder and my stomach lurched. I pulled Ace from its holster and spun around. I raised the gun as I spun and pointed it directly into Eris Morn's face.

She didn't move, but I could feel her gaze heavy on me. I re-holstered Ace.

"Who do you hear, whispering in your ear?" she asked.

I wiped the tears from my cheeks with the back of my hand. "No one. It was nothing."

I summoned my Sparrow and sat down on it.

"Do not let Cayde's death weigh so heavy upon you."

"I'll try not to," I said. I gave Eris a small smile. "Thank you."

She slightly inclined her head and I sped out of Sanctuary.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so so scared that we'd have to fight Cayde at the end of the story, and I don't know if the real ending was better or worse. I finished it last night and I'm still freaking out about it.


End file.
